


another hope

by redakara



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Gen, No Dialogue, basically komaeda compares the hope diamond to his luck, fuck I can't tag I'll add more later, komaeda played with hotwheels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:54:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27170692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redakara/pseuds/redakara
Summary: day 24 of sdr2 giftober! (another hope)komaeda reflects on the gift he received from hinata.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito (Minor) - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	another hope

**Author's Note:**

> me, speedrunning this on october 23

He had always compared his luck to myths and legends. It was therapeutic in a strange sort of way, to imagine similar things happening to someone else. It was truly unfortunate that anyone else had to have experienced similar horrors, but it was a sadistically pleasurable way to cope with tragedies and loneliness. He had never met someone else who shared his luck and never expected to. 

The line between hope and despair was walked along like a tightrope. Two sides of the same coin. Hope and despair should be felt at the proper moments, and both are necessary for humans. Komaeda, himself, had never believed in despair. He trusted in the absolute goodness of hope. He trusted that good would always defeat evil like in the movies he watched before his luck began to impact him more than a little. 

Hope was so broad. Stupidly still, he wondered why its wonderful name and hardworking, winding (metaphorical) fingers had been assigned to a diamond. No doubt it was beautiful and precious. A work of the Earth forged over millions of years, forming under pressure and still growing beautiful and strong. 

But the rumors were whispered by his parents when he was six. Young enough that he still smiled and played with hotwheel cars and all that. He only possessed a small fragment of an elusive, supposedly cursed item, but the thought of it actually working made his spine tingle with frightful delight.

Death followed whoever possessed this diamond. He did like having such an item, but he wondered how it would affect Hinata, too. He wondered if it would be curse or luck that ultimately won out against him. Wondered if throwing it away would stop it.

It didn’t matter though. He always kept the gifts that Hinata gave him that he didn’t find insulting or hopeless, so he clenched the sharp edges in his right palm and stared into it. The white, fluorescent light of the cabin shone through it like the morning sun, a small mercy that his eyes didn’t hurt from staring directly through the now opaque jewel.

His eyes weren’t blue. They were more like an off-green or gray that nobody, including himself, could ever fully interpret. Nor was the long green jacket he had chosen, or his hair. He had noticed Hinata had mainly given gifts to people that he connected it to. More often than not, the color of the aforementioned gift was heavily connected to the person that he gave it to. An odd way of thinking, but he didn’t want to insult a way of thinking simply because he didn’t understand it.

Or maybe Hinata had made the same connection as he did. The Hope Diamond’s curse was comparable to his luck, after all. To think harder than usual in his gift-giving...a pleasantly flattering thought.

Komaeda, after all was truly...

**Author's Note:**

> if you've read the entire thing have a virtual apple juice on me


End file.
